The present invention relates generally to traffic management system and more specifically to, adjustment of a traffic signal control plan based on local environmental conditions.
In general, traffic management systems are utilized to control the operation of traffic signals along arterial roads. The goal of the traffic management system is to maximize vehicle throughput on the arterial road while minimizing delays. Traffic signal controllers are used to control the operation of traffic signals along the arterial roads and to adjust the signal phasing and timing based on the time and day of the week. The traffic signal controller operates a traffic signal based on a signal control plan that dictates the signal phasing and timing.
While existing traffic management systems adjust signal phasing and timing based on the time and day of the week, these are not the only factors that affect traffic patterns and driver behaviors. One factor that has a large impact on traffic patterns and driver behaviors is the weather. However, existing traffic management systems are not designed to take into account the weather when adjusting signal phasing and timing.